Valmere
Valmere Valmere is the center most province of southern Carim, bordering both the Sea of Thornes and the Great Lake of Lancaster. Due to bordering two large inland 'seas', the sea seperating the people from the north being called the Sea of Thornes. All the while the southernmost sea has been called Lancaster Lake and the Sea of Carim. The people of Valmere have become natural sailors and merchants. This has caused them to be the main hub of trade for all of Carim and the Southern kingdoms that wish to trade with the empire. Valmere is considered to be one of the more multicultural provinces within Carim, thus is has become the home to many non-Carim natives. From those of the Lancaster Kingdom to those of Amroth, all men that wish to gain a fortune come to Valmere. Valmere is rich in natural silver and gold ore veins located within the mountain ranges that run along the province's edges. Along with this the natural plants of Valmere are known for their bright colors, because of this the land is known for dye farms and large textile mills springing up across the land. Around these mills cities began to take form, from these cities come an urban middle class that work as tradesmen throughout their lives. From blacksmiths to glassblowers these crown jewels of Carim civilization call to all men from around the world. However, within the slums of these towns a thriving black market that relies on the weakness of man booms. Whores selling themselves, and men giving away discount booze are common among the ghettos that infest the lower parts of the cities. Valmere's government is even unusual for the republics of the southern provinces. For they vote on who will step forward as their Archduke instead of the Emperor of Carim choosing for them. This has allowed most of the rich aristocracy within Valmere to remain in power without strife caused by the affairs of the empire at large. Another difference among the Valmere's government is the Council of Springwick. The capital of the province known as Springwick hosts all great landed gentries across Valmere as well as the Dukes of the land. Here they work hand in hand with the Archduke, it is said that without the Archduke the Council is nothing and without the Council the Archduke is nothing. For the Archduke cannot raise his army without leave of the Council, and the Council cannot impose new legislation without permission from the Archduke. The armies of Valmere are a rather strange mix, the landed gentries arm their sons in cuirass plate and chain-mail. Sending them off to war with a two handed war-hammer or pole-axe. While the peasants that are forced to serve under the Council or Duke typically are armed with whatever they can afford. Typically these men are armed with single edged swords such as falchions, while others are given light and cheap crossbows to cut down the enemy with. As for armor peasants of Valmere typically rely on boiled leather or gambesons. The current Archduke Dynasty hails from the Gismondi Dynasty.